Verander
by murtyrox
Summary: Eragon finds something a little... different on Vroengard. Gifted with new knowledge and new abilities, can Eragon and Saphira really defeat Galbatorix, free Murtagh, and restore the Empire? The future is so clouded, even Angela the Awesome can't read it!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey people! How are you doing tonight? Good? Great! Before we get started, you need to know a few things. _**  
**

_-This starts in the middle of  Inheritance, when Eragon is talking to Umaroth. I read it on my Kindle, so I'm not sure which page it is, but it's somewhere right before they leave._

_-Glaeder isn't traveling with them._

_-Before the beginning, Umaroth has already stated that he and the rest of the Eldunari are going back to the mainland with Eragon and Saphira._

_-This takes place BEFORE the siege of Dras-Leona._

_Right! So, I haven't finished this story yet, and don't have a detailed plot mapped out yet, but I'll notify you in advance if I'm stuck (or going to be stuck). Also, I apologize if things happen a little fast, but I want to get the story and the war going. I reply to reviews in the chapter, so please excuse possible long a/n's in the future. If you don't want to read the review replies, I'll put the start of the chapter and any super-important info in bold. _

_So, that just about sums it up! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

"_And have hope; we are very powerful, strengthened by time, and can grant you great power that will aid you in the war against the dark king."_

_ "Really?" _Eragon asked. _"What kind of powers?"_

_ "Long ago," _Umaroth began, _"There was a race whose strength was unknown. They existed before the humans, the elves, and even the mighty dragons. Until recently, most of us thought them to be extinct."_

_ "You say that like they're not," _Eragon interrupted.

_"Let me finish, hatchling, and perhaps you shall know," _the white dragon rumbled.

Eragon bowed his head.

_"These creatures were, even in their prime, extremely rare. They could change into different forms at will, among other things, and so many of them kept to themselves deep in the Spine in order to hide their oddity. Recently, however, we have discovered that their powers have lain dormant for many thousands of years in select families, which eventually narrowed down to one. Myself and the rest of the Eldunari located here should be able to reawaken it in the last living member of this family. Eragon, that person is you."_

Eragon stared, gaping. _"How am I the last of this family? I have both a brother and a cousin."_

_ "Yes, but are they sons of Brom?"_

_ "…Oh."_

_ "Yes, Eragon," _Umaroth said patiently. "_Will you allow us to reawaken your lost potential?"_

_ "Will it help us in defeating Galbatorix?"_

Umaroth sighed. _"You'll be able to turn into a dragon, Shadeslayer, what do you think?"_

Eragon nodded. _"Then let it be done."_

Umaroth withdrew from Eragon's mind. One by one, the Eldunarí began to glow with an ethereal blue light. There was wordless chanting and an explosion of color; then, everything went dark.

* * *

Eragon opened his eyes groggily. _Where am I? _He was in a grassy clearing, which was surrounded by towering green trees of every type, most of which were unfamiliar to him.

Then, he remembered: The Eldunarí, the dragon eggs, and his powers! He shot up from his position on the ground, but was surprised by his own speed and strength. He would have fallen back down had it not been for a blue, sparkling, larger-and-more-detailed-than-he-remembered tail. When he looked up, he was met with quite the shock.

Saphira, his partner-of-heart-and-mind, had grown to what Eragon reckoned was more than double her original size. Had he been alive, Eragon was sure that Saphira would have been only slightly smaller than the great Belgabad. Her blue eyes glittered down at him until she snorted and pulled back.

_"Saphira!" _Eragon called. _"What's wrong?"_

Instead of giving him an answer, Saphira showed him what she had seen. Tinted slightly by the blue in Saphira's eyes was a man whom Eragon could barely recognize as himself. With muscles leaner than an elf's and sapphire blue eyes that could only be described as draconic, Eragon couldn't blame Saphira for her surprise.

_"You've… changed," _Saphira stated bluntly.

_"I can see that."_

_ "No, not like that," _Saphira said. _"Your mind is changed- more elf like, but somehow very, very different. Both of our senses have been sharpened as well. Have a look around."_

Following his dragon's advice, Eragon gazed at the world around him. From where he was standing, he could see the smallest beetle, the veins in a leaf, and the worm in a bird's mouth a league away. The rustling of plants and chattering of squirrels had gained a new sharpness, and he swore that he could _smell_ a deer in the forest and _taste_ that anthill at the edge of the clearing. Truly, it amazed him.

_ "It seems that you have changed more than I," _Saphira interrupted. _"I have grown and my senses have become enhanced. You have that, but you have a stronger mind than even Umaroth himself, you have more physical speed and strength, and due to that strength, I would assume that your magic is almost limitless." _Despite her efforts to hide it, Eragon could sense a hint of jealousy in her voice.

_"Of course I've changed more than you," _Eragon consoled her. _"Why would anyone want to change a mighty dragon?"_

Saphira's bared her fangs in what Eragon knew was her dragon-smile. _"Thank you, little one," _Saphira said, _"I needed that. Now, before we head back to the Varden, I think we should test out your new power, yes?"_

_ "What new power?"_

Saphira rolled her eyes at him. _"Remember when Umaroth said that your kind could shape shift?"_

Eragon balked. How could he forget?

_"How should I go about it?"_

_"I don't know," _Saphira drawled. If she could, Eragon was sure that she would have shrugged her shoulders. _"Why don't you ask Umaroth?"_

Eragon nodded and conversed with the Eldunarí. Saphira lay down and waited patiently.

_"To use this power," _said Umaroth, _"You must simply say, 'Waise,' and concentrate on the form that you would like to change into. As your mental capabilities have greatly expanded, I am sure that it will not be a challenge for you."_

Eragon nodded, deciding to start with something simple. He pictured a red falcon, which he had often seen back in Carvahall during his hunting trips, then exclaimed, "Waise!"

To Eragon's shock, the transformation did not hurt or tire him in the slightest. He simply said the word, and then snapped into his avian form. Saphira chuckled as he hopped and flapped around her snout, chirping and cawing all the way, in order to get used to his new body shape.

After a time, Eragon decided to test his wings. With a great _whoosh _(although it was not so impressive after hearing Saphira take off), Eragon lifted his feathery body off the ground. He gazed at the world below him, utterly fascinated at how every detail was marvelously clear and how his shadow sent rodents and insects scattering. He alighted on a branch next to Saphira, then turned back into his natural form and dropped to the ground.

Putting aside his fascination for a moment, Eragon spoke to his dragon. _"We'd better leave, Saphira, or we won't make it back to the Varden. We can finish testing our abilities there."_

Saphira gave him a nod, and Eragon thanked whatever gods were out there that the saddle had grown with Saphira. Having learned his lesson when he had gotten up after awakening, he put the smallest, most minute amount of energy possible into his jump and launched himself directly onto Saphira's saddle in a single bound. He allowed himself a small smile for his feat, which he could not have achieved before, even with Saphira's smaller size.

As she flew, Eragon could see the sea creatures, even those that were far under the water. His new vision could somehow pierce the dark depths, to which he had previously been blind. How had he lived without this? Before, the salty stench of the ocean would have clogged his nose, but now, he could still smell the long-gone island of Vroengard and the dirt that was caught in between Saphira's giant claws.

While the dragoness cruised on the gentle thermals, Eragon didn't just marvel at his senses. With the help of Umaroth and the rest of the Eldunarí, he learned and performed new, complex spells that he had not been aware of just hours before. With his new mental prowess, however, he soaked up the information quickly and was able to execute every one of these new spells perfectly and with little to no energy loss with the exception of one.

_"There is one spell," _Umaroth mused. _"It takes great amounts of energy and should not be attempted unless the user is in a dire situation. Only the most powerful of all Riders were able to perform it. Would you like to learn this spell?"_

Eragon nodded. _"I believe that I should learn all spells possible in order to give me the best chance of taking down Galbatorix."_

_ "Very well," _said Umaroth. _"Listen wisely and take caution."_

Umaroth told Eragon the words, had him commit them to memory, and then moved on with his lessons.

At one point in their flight, Umaroth commented, _"When we brought out your heritage, we had only legends and stories to go by. As all other legends are, we had assumed that the legend about this supposedly extinct race of power would be grossly exaggerated. However, it seems that the teller of these myths was not aware exactly how powerful this race was. Either you are what one might call a 'prodigy,' or nobody in those ancient times could grasp this power that your race has."_

Eragon blushed, made proud by the dragon's praise. _"Thank you."_

Saphira snorted. _"You're too humble, little one."_

Time passed on, with Saphira making much faster progress due to her enormous size and the absence of the storm. When the mainland came into sight, hardly a day into their journey, ecstasy gripped Eragon once more as he was reminded of his motive for going to Vroengard and gaining power in the first place.

_"Oh, Saphira! With what we have gained, surely we can defeat Galbatorix."_

_ "Have caution, little one. Arrogance can bring down even the mightiest." _Despite her warning, Eragon could feel Saphira's own deep-seeded confidence in herself and her Rider. Eragon smiled again.

_"I suppose."_

* * *

_A/N: Aaannd, there we have it! The first chapter of Verander. Follow me on Twitter to get real-time updates on my progress! My username is "murtyrox."_


	2. Chapter 2

****A/N: Sorry it's so late, guys! I was at a friend's house the entire day. Hope you enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2**

As they passed the lush green forest below, Eragon glimpsed the tents of the Varden less than a league from the foul city of Dras-Leona. Leona Lake glittered to right, the far shore finally visible to Eragon due to his eyesight.

"The Blue Rider has returned!" He could hear sentries reporting from their posts. Saphira circled, looking for a place to land where she wouldn't squash anyone of importance, then decided to alight on an empty field slightly farther away. When Eragon suggested that they walk over, she snorted defiantly.

_"I will not go to the two-legs," _she growled. _"They will come to me."_

Knowing this was a fight that he was never going to win, Eragon sighed and listened to Nasuada's and the elves' terribly slow approach. ssHe sat down on Saphira's massive foreleg and waited impatiently, tying knots in the long blades of grass around him.

Once those who had come to see him had arrived, they gasped in shock at Saphira's enormous size and Eragon's appearance. He didn't make a move to get up until Blödhgarm recovered from his shock and initiated the elven greeting. Eragon struggled not to roll his eyes.

"Atra esterní ono thelduin," said Blödhgarm.

"Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr," Eragon continued.

"Un du evarínya ono varda."

Once he was done, Arya cried out, "Eragon! What has happened to you?"

"Yes, I'm sure we're all very curious as to what happened while you were gone," agreed Nasuada.

"I will tell you, but not before everyone swears an oath to secrecy."

"An oath?" Orrin cried. "Do you not trust us, Rider?"

Eragon glared at Orrin icily. He flinched. "This is a secret of the Riders, _Orrin._ Be glad that I have decided to share it with you at all." Orrin bowed his head, but was still secretly seething. Nevertheless, he allowed Eragon to instruct him on the correct pronunciation and took the oath along with the others present. Once Eragon cast a spell to keep eavesdroppers at bay, he told them about the Eldunarí and how they had changed him. He did not, however, disclose any information about his ancestry or the powerful spells that Umaroth had taught him. He knew that those where for the ears of experienced Riders only.

When he was finished, the humans looked at him disbelievingly and the elves were amazed and overcome with joy at the prospect of free Eldunarí.

"Eldunarí!" Arya exclaimed. "Do you think you are ready to fight Galbatorix?"

Eragon smiled. "I believe so, but I have not yet tested some of my powers. Would you like to spar with me?"

Arya nodded warily. "Right now, Shadeslayer?"

"Aye, if you wouldn't mind."

Eragon and Arya blocked their swords and assumed their battle positions as the others backed away to form a ring.

Eragon knew that he had an advantage, Eragon waited for Arya to attack first. Sure enough, she leaped into the air and brought her sword downwards in a sweeping arc. To the bystanders, it was almost to fast to follow, but to Eragon, Arya looked like she was swimming in syrup. Normally, Eragon would have to raise his sword to block the blow, but now, he could see a thousand weaknesses to exploit as Arya descended. Eragon waited until the last minute and then sidestepped calmly. When Arya saw Eragon suddenly disappear, she whirled around. Held to her neck was Eragon's brilliantly blue sword.

"What… how…"

Even Eragon looked surprised at his ability. "Well, that's new," he said, raising an eyebrow. He looked at his hands in wonder until Nasuada called him back to attention.

"Eragon!"

"Yes?"

"You can test these powers later. For now, we must go back to my tent. The war council is starting in five minutes. There is no way we can get back that fast."

"I can," Eragon quipped.

Nasuada sighed. "Let's go."

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Nasuada, Orrin, Arya, and Roran burst into the command tent just as everyone was beginning to sit down. Eragon was already there, sitting by Saphira's head flap, which he had enlarged, stroking her head absentmindedly.

" Why, hello!" Eragon cheered brightly. "I thought you weren't coming!"

Nasuada scowled at him as the occupants of the room tried to suppress their laughter. She took her seat at the heat of the table and grudgingly began the tedious discussion of how Dras-Leona was to be taken.

"No, no, no! We can't go there, they'll see us coming from a mile away! We should go here, then here, then there!" Roran cried, jabbing his finger into the map. Eragon made no comment, waiting for everyone to finish bickering before he put his opinion in.

_"Silly two-legs," _Saphira commented to Eragon. _"Clearly, they should march in a gentle curve to the edge of the forest, split into large groups, attack the city's weak spots, and leave it to the elves and us to take out archers and to watch for Murtagh and Thorn."_

Eragon listened to the conversation while acknowledging Saphira's words, a newly acquired skill of his that he was extremely proud of. Eragon just nodded to her and told her to wait until Nasuada inevitably asked him for his opinion. Humans were a very predictable species. Sure enough, when she realized that they could argue for hours, she asked, "Eragon? What do you think?"

The tent silenced as everyone waited to hear what the Blue Rider had to say. Under his breath, he muttered, "It's about damn time." More audibly, he said, "I have put together a safe plan that should give us much fewer casualties that Saphira agrees with. We start from here," he said, pointing at a spot on the map, "So we should bring our whole army through here, then split into four sections here. Each section should attack one weak spot, then Saphira and I will take care of any archers of magicians here, here, and here. The elves should be able to handle the rest."

The remained quiet for a moment, contemplating Eragon's plan. Then Nasuada said, "All in favor?"

"I!"

Nasuada nodded. "It is settled, then. You are dismissed."

Eragon stood up with the rest of the nobles and leaders, cramped from sitting in the same position for so long. He made a mental agreement with Saphira to go deep into the forest to discover his remaining powers. Excited to be alone with her, he darted out of the tent before any of the others. Hopping on Saphira's back, they took off immediately and headed for the forest in the west.

As Saphira landed, shaking the ground, Eragon took in the forest and sighed happily. He was glad to be away from the noise and pressure of the Varden.

Before he started, Eragon figured he would need a new bow. He could now wield a much more powerful one than before. His old bow, Eragon thought, he could pull back with his pinkie.

After searching for a short time, Eragon found a tree that would suit his needs with Saphira's help. Hacking off a branch with Brisingr, he sang it into a gorgeous bow that was thicker and sturdier than the one that Queen Islanzadí had sang for him. He pulled it back and found it sufficient. Then, taking the same wood, he sang 12 arrows into existence and fletched them with feathers from a beautiful albatross that Saphira had caught for him. He gazed at his creations proudly, and then set off back to the clearing.

To his surprise, Saphira had already made a target for him. Using only her claws, she had somehow engraved an impossibly small target into the bark of a pine tree. She showed him proudly, and Eragon thanked her for her work.

Backing away as far as he could, Eragon lifted his new bow and knocked an arrow. He brought the string to his chin, aimed, and released the arrow at astonishing speeds. _Thwack!_ To both Eragon's and Saphira's satisfaction, his arrow pierced the exact middle of the target and embedded itself down to the feathers.

_"I think you got a little better, little one," _Saphira chuckled.

Eragon ignored her and decided to move on with testing his magic. He started with teleporting things, which Oromis had taught him. While before, he could only move small things a few feet; he could now move a boulder back and forth around the clearing without breaking a sweat. Frowning at how easy it was, Eragon moved on to cooking food without fire. Using the remains of Saphira's albatross, he said the words and sliced open the albatross to inspect it. It was perfectly cooked, and was warm but not hot. Eragon frowned again. Was nothing a challenge anymore? He tried a few more spells, but none drained more than a few drops of his vast stores of energy.

Giving up, he decided to move on to shape shifting, which was, in Eragon's opinion, the most thrilling of his abilities. First, he changed into a falcon again; it posed no problem. Then he tried a wolf, a panther, and a fox; they weren't hard, but they required significantly more concentration than when he changed into a falcon. He was about to try a crow when Saphira reminded him, again, of the full extent of his abilities.

_"Didn't Umaroth tell you that you could turn into a dragon?"_

Eragon face palmed. Of course he would forget. Not wasting any time, he asked Saphira to back away. Eragon concentrated on the spell.

"Waise!"

In Eragon's place stood an ice blue dragon of the same size and similar build of Saphira. However, his broader spikes and facial features clearly showed that he was male. Saphira smiled.

_"That's amazing!" _Saphira crooned. _"A dragon! You're a true dragon!"_ She sent Eragon a mental picture of himself.

_"Great!_" Eragon exclaimed. _"Oh Saphira, I'm a dragon!" _He laughed joyously.

"_Come now, we should head back to the Varden and show them your new form," _Saphira suggested. Eragon agreed and shot up after her.

Already familiar with his new body thanks to being bonded with his dragon, Eragon let his mind wander and couldn't help think of Murtagh, his half brother. If only he was free, Murtagh and Thorn could be flying with them, soaring through the skies together like true brothers. Oh, if only…

_"Eragon!" _Saphira scolded. _"Instead of moaning about it, why don't you do something?"_

Eragon momentarily stopped flapping his wings, contemplating the risks and the rewards. Then, he smiled. Eragon had a plan, and he would get his brother back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey people! Here are my responses to the lovely reviews you guys left me:

eragon0123: "_Pretty cool story. It is a huge 'Mary Sue' type story. Watch out for that, though I doubt it can be helped as the plot requires such a thing. Keep updating." _Thank you! I'm watching out for chances to change the "Mary Sue" thing (you're right, the beginning plot requires that), and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. This goes for your other review too. Thanks for your time. 3

middleearthmidget: "_And so begins the story of how those clueless Valar mistook "Valinor" for "Vrorengard" (they aren't very good at reading) and ended up in Alagesia. _

_I'm really excited to see how this story progresses as it is really well written. I really hope I see some more of this soon!" _...okay... but anyway! Thanks for the compliment.

blackwind2254:_ "Short chapter, so I'm kinda bummed about that. As for the title, I guess we will find out who or what "Verander" is."_ Don't worry, the chapters get much longer later on. And yes, you will.

timkaylor885: _"amazing" _Thanks!

: "_Well... I can't say I approve of the ultra-uber-super-rider-turned-dragon... But I highly approve of his notion to help his brother... an action that CP's Eragon was sadly and blindly oblivious of..._  
_An arrogant 'Stu'?... maybe, but the compassion helps balance him out." _Yeah, I completely agree with you. I've been trying to find ways to make Eragon a little more flawed, and CP only had Eragon think of rescuing Murtagh like what, once? Pretty sad, don't you think?

Anonymous (Guest): "_Great story, Very good ideas._  
_Continue like this" _Thank you! I'll be sure to.

I didn't write the repeat reviews cause they said similar things... if they're different after this chapter, though, I'll answer people twice. Anyways, R&R!

* * *

Shouts and cries rose from below as the two dragons soared over the Varden towards the command tent. Even though Saphira was still skeptical, Eragon was sure that his plan for rescuing Murtagh would work and had insisted that they approach Nasuada on it.

_"Bring Murtagh back to the Varden?" _Saphira had said. _"How will you convince them that he is good? It is foolish. They will not accept the murderer of the dwarven king. Not to mention, there is no way Nasuada is going to let you go. Rescuing Murtagh is like committing suicide."_

_ "I'll figure out a way," _Eragon shot back. _"After I speak to them, they'll surely take him in."_

Saphira rolled her eyes at his lack of a plan and fell silent.

When Eragon and Saphira neared their destination, they noticed their dilemma. The clearing made for just one dragon wasn't big enough for both. After a moment of hovering, Eragon flew above his dragon and cried mentally, _"Waise!" _Eragon emerged from the flash of light as his humanoid self. However, he had misjudged the distance and fell dozens of feet to land rather painfully in Saphira's saddle. Moaning in pain, Eragon jumped off as she landed. Saphira chuckled as they walked (or, in her Rider's case, stumbled) to the guarded entrance of the red tent.

_"Oh, little one," _she chided. _"Will you never learn?"_

* * *

"WHAT?" the leader of the Varden shrieked. "That's suicide! Have you gone mad?"

_"I told you she would react like this," _Saphira gloated.

"But Nasuada-"

"No! I will not let you leave the battle to go to the enemy! I am your liege lord, and that is an order! Do you hear me?"

Eragon sighed. He hated using his power like this.

"Nasuada." His voice was low. "You and I both know that I only obey you out of my own free will. Murtagh is my brother, and I intend to get him back. If necessary, I will break my bonds from you and rescue him during the battle. Do _you _hear _me_?"

Nasuada stared, shocked, then nodded slowly. Eragon could tell that she knew she was backed into a corner. Nasuada turned to pick up her scattered papers, a clear sign of dismissal.

_"That was politically idiotic," _Saphira stated unhelpfully. _"I hope you realize how your threat could backfire on us, especially if Nasuada told the council."_

_ "I know, Saphira," _Eragon replied, _"but we have to get Murtagh back. I'm not just going to abandon him to fate like that."_

_ "Little one," _Saphira intoned firmly, _"Sometimes, you have to let fate do it's job. Perhaps Murtagh is meant to fight for the other side."_

_ "No!" _Eragon said stubbornly. _"He's a good person, I know it! We just have to get him to see that he has a chance."_

Before his dragon could reply, Eragon stalked off toward the forest to practice his abilities by himself. Saphira looked on from her spot, now too large to follow her Rider without damaging the trees.

Eragon reveled in the peace of the evergreen forest. Here, there was no war, no political games, no brother held by the enemy with the strongest of oaths. In this very spot, there were only birds, plants, and blue sky. Eragon sat down in a mossy clearing and extended his mind to the life around him. Rabbits dug their holes and plants strove to grow, unaware of the war reaching it's boiling point just outside their safe haven. Disconnecting his link with nature, the Dragon Rider stood and began to cycle through the stages of the Rimgar with ease. He was much more flexible than he remembered; Eragon no longer had to struggle mightily with the last few poses. So immersed in his stretches was he that Eragon didn't notice the elf until she spoke, voice filled with anger.

"Eragon!"

Eragon jumped, almost falling from his awkward position.

"Arya, what brings you here?"

"I heard," she growled, "that you _threatened _Nasuada into letting you try and save Murtagh."

"Yes, I did," Eragon replied. "After all, he is my-"

"Why would you do that?" Arya yelled. "For the life- no, happiness, of one man, you are endangering the entirety of Alagaesia! Not only that, you have left your dragon and alienated the leader of the Varden? How much more foolish can you get?"

"I don't think you understand, Arya-"

"Don't understand?" she interjected. "DON'T UNDERSTAND? I have poured my heart and soul into this war, Shadeslayer, and you are jeopardizing my life's work for the enemy! How can you assume that I don't understand?"

"It's exactly that," Eragon said softly. "You don't understand. Murtagh may not be my brother in blood, but he is my brother in soul. I would go to the end of the world and back just to get him an ounce of happiness."

"You are still endangering the Varden for him! Would you really potentially kill and torture thousands of people for the chance that he may be released from the hold of the mad King? Would you? Answer me?"

After hesitating for a moment, Eragon decided to appeal to Arya's logic and said, "No. However, saving him could be the difference in this entire war, and that could save millions more which the King would never get his hands on."

Arya stopped, growled, and stalked away moodily, but not before saying over her shoulder, "Saphira's looking for you."

* * *

As soon as he stepped out of the forest, a massive blue bulk pinned Eragon down to the dusty ground.

_"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" _the dragoness boomed. _"You have been blocking me from your mind! I was so worried!"_

Eragon looked into her eyes apologetically. _"I'm sorry, Saphira, but I needed some time alone to think about some things. Now, will you let me up?" _Eragon knew that his dragon could hear the sadness in his voice.

Saphira snorted smoke into his face, making him cough uncontrollably. Then, grudgingly, she eased off of him and sat back on her haunches.

_"Nasuada would like you to get ready for battle," _the sapphire dragon said as if nothing had happened. _"Also, she would like to inform you that you have been released from your bonds and may do as you please."_

The Shadeslayer smiled, but guilt lingered in the back of his mind. Using power like he did was wrong, he knew, and the only person who understood was his mighty dragon- who was more a part of himself than a separate being. Maybe the upcoming battle could take his mind off of the unpleasant feeling in the back of his throat.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys, sorry it's short, but I wanted some extra time to work on the next chapter, which is the siege of Dras-Leona and Murtagh's rescue. Now, after looking back at my chapters and getting a few questions about updating, I realize that I haven't told you my schedule yet! I'm updating this story on Saturdays, hopefully from 10-12 am consistently. For news on my progress or any times I get stuck, I'll post on Twitter then post something on here when my normal updating time comes (hint: follow so as not to be disappointed at 1 on Saturday) with a couple sentences of a chapter in order to abide by the rules.


End file.
